hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glass Trap
Event Goals * Open five chests and get the Chest of Riddles which gives a player 20 tools, 5 items for summoning, 5 for expelling anomalies. Players also get 150 Strength and Energy units. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Princess's Amulet. It gives a player twice as much experience, coins, 100 units of energy for 5 days. * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Explore the Greenhouse in the Distortions effect x3 ** If a player doesn't have a summoner, they can get this effect by: *** Completing the "Slumberous Music" collection (Under "Monsters" collections/tab) **** Click on the quest then click "show me" so the effect can be sent to the Greenhouse. Daily Goals * Click on the Summer Gazebo * Collect 3 Gifts * Open 3 Gifts from the Sandalwood Chest * Collect Magic Stars (needed to open Gifts, play Greenhouse to get them) * Collect Peacock Keys in Greenhouse (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Purple Lily (needed to enter Greenhouse during the event) Summer Gazebo Rank 1: Openwork Pergola * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily, 3 Magic Stars Rank 2: Garden Gazebo * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Shady Gazebo * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Blooming Gallery * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Stained Glass Rotunda * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Golden Belvedere * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Purple Lily, 1 Event Assembler Oriental Chests * Shah's Chest: ** 20 Magic Stars, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Kingfisher, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Peacock Keys) * Raja's Chest: ** 40 Magic Stars, 25 Blue Lotus, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Moroccan Lamp, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Peacock Keys) * Caliph's Prophecies: ** 60 Magic Stars, 40 Blue Lotus, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Keeper of Blood, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Peacock Keys) * Sultan's Chest: ** 80 Magic Stars, 50 Blue Lotus, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Peacock's Flower, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Peacock Keys) * Maharaja's Chest: ** 100 Magic Stars, 100 Blue Lotus, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Moroccan Lamp, 1 Keeper of Blood, 1 Peacock's Flower, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Peacock Keys) * Lakshmi's Chest (1000 Key Chest): ** 300 Blue Lotus, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Colorful Bundi, 2 Invigorating Spices, 2 Divine Fire, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Peacock Keys) Related Pages * Related Case: ** Bird and Witchcraft * Related Location: ** Greenhouse * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2018 Events